


На страже всех твоих лихорадочных снов

by MiceLoveCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Спустя два дня после отплытия с Панк Хазард, Ташиги чувствует, что простудилась. И в этом виноват Смокер.





	На страже всех твоих лихорадочных снов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guard Dog of All Your Fever Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490879) by Hollyleaf The Black Cat. 



— Апчхи!

Громко чихнула Ташиги, резко сев на кровати, а затем со стоном потянулась за очками, дыша через рот, ведь её нос был заложен. Ташиги простудилась, и в этом был виноват Смокер.

Прошло уже два дня с того момента как они покинули Панк Хазард, и всё это время на корабле Ташиги ощущала, что что-то с ней не так. Поначалу девушка не придавала этому большого значения, но её состояние стремительно ухудшалось.

Она попыталась вспомнить, когда именно могла заболеть. Она всегда тщательно готовилась к любым изменениям погоды, а тогда даже надела тёплое пальто. Неожиданно до неё дошло.

_Смокер-сан._

В голове сразу возникло происшествие с обменом телами, и Ташиги покраснела, вспомнив Смокера, разгуливающего в её теле с расстёгнутой блузкой. Она была уверена, что это в итоге и привело к болезни.

Девушка нахмурилась, поднявшись с постели, и начала подготавливаться к очередному рабочему дню.

— Глупый Смокер-сан, — пробормотала она, посмотрев на свои опухшие глаза в зеркале.

Большинство людей, заболев, предпочли бы остаться в постели, но Ташиги решила перетерпеть и поработать, ведь она не зря была капитаном Морского дозора.

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь.

— Капитан-чан? — обратился голос снаружи.

— Да-да? — слабым криком отозвалась девушка, почувствовав боль в горле.

— Вице-адмирал хочет Вас видеть.

— Сейчас приду.

Прибыв в кабинет Смокера, Ташиги заметила, что мужчина сосредоточенно разбирал документы. Она кашлянула, осторожно привлекая его внимание.

Он даже не взглянул на неё.

— Штаб-квартире нужен отчёт обо всём, что происходило на Панк Хазард.

— Обо всём? — уточнила Ташиги, некстати вспоминая обмен телами. Последние несколько дней она почти не пересекалась со Смокером и не могла заставить себя обсудить случившееся. Для Ташиги это было чересчур неудобной темой для разговора.

— Что-то не так? — спросил мужчина.

— Н-нет, — пролепетала она.

Вице-адмирал поднял вопросительный взгляд на подчинённую.

— Ты в порядке?

Ташиги кивнула.

— Конечно. А почему я должна быть не в порядке?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

— У тебя странный голос.

— Ничего страшного, Смокер-сан. Я пойду займусь отчётами.

Смокер проводил капитана обеспокоенным взглядом, затем хмыкнул и вернулся к документам.

Ташиги отправилась обратно в каюту и села за свой стол, чтобы начать писать требуемый отчёт. Над докладом она просидела всё утро, её голова становилась тяжёлой, а щёки горели.

Ташиги задумчиво посмотрела на дверь, размышляя над тем, что, возможно, ей стоило бы обратиться к судовому врачу. Но ведь отчёт был практически завершён, и приближалось время обеда, поэтому девушка решила подождать.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что строки отчёта уже выглядели размыто, а веки тяжелели. Ташиги откинулась на спинку кресла, почувствовав головокружение.

_Мне нужно прилечь._

Она направилась к своей кровати, и последним, что запечатлелось в её памяти, прежде чем она отключилась, был удар о поверхность пола.

***

_Ташиги открыла глаза и с удивлением обнаружила… снег. Девушка огляделась, про себя отмечая, что вокруг нет ничего, кроме снежного пейзажа. Похоже, она снова находилась на Панк Хазард._

_— Что? — ошарашено прошептала девушка._

_Никого из команды не было поблизости._

_— Смокер-сан! — отчаянно закричала капитан._

_Тишина._

_Ташиги побежала вперёд, надеясь встретить хоть кого-нибудь. Она снова и снова звала Смокера и подчинённых, однако ответа так и не последовало._

_Девушка продолжала бродить и кричать, постепенно чувствуя холод и недомогание._

_Она обернулась, пытаясь разглядеть что-либо, и внезапно вдалеке увидела группу людей. Ташиги готова была поклясться, что они выглядели точь-в-точь как её команда со Смокером, идущим впереди._

_— Смокер-сан! Смокер-сан! — кричала она, идя к группе, и в то же время замечая, что с каждым шагом команда становится всё дальше._

_— Подождите! — она начала задыхаться от сильного кашля. — Подождите…_

***

— Капитан-чан? Капитан-чан? — взволнованно звал голос, вернувший её в реальность.

Ташиги медленно открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Она находилась в лазарете, а голос принадлежал судовому врачу.

— Что? Что происходит?

— Во сне у Вас началась лихорадка, — пояснил он, — Вы что-то бормотали, стонали, а после начался ужасный кашель. Я понял, что мне необходимо разбудить Вас.

— Как я здесь оказалась? — задала вопрос капитан.

— Вице-адмирал Смокер принёс Вас сюда прошлой ночью. Вы не пришли на обед, и все забеспокоились. Когда один из Ваших подчинённых захотел Вас проведать, то обнаружил дверь запертой, а Вы не отзывались. Мы могли бы достать дубликат ключа, но вице-адмирал сказал, что быстрее будет ему просочиться под дверью. Казалось, он волновался не меньше остальных. Видимо, Вы потеряли сознание из-за лихорадки. У Вас был жар. К счастью, мне удалось сбить температуру прежде, чем Вам бы стало ещё хуже. Вы должны следить за собой, капитан-чан. Если почувствуете, что заболеваете, сразу обращайтесь ко мне.

Ташиги покачала головой в ответ.

— Хорошо. Но, раз уж речь зашла о Смокере-сане… Вы случайно не знаете, где он?

— Полагаю, вице-адмирал завершает отчёт, над которым Вы работали, — сказал доктор.

— Может быть, мне стоит почаще болеть, — хихикнула Ташиги, — тогда Смокер-сан наконец начал бы сам составлять свои отчёты.

Доктор слегка усмехнулся.

— Наверное. Но на Вашем месте я бы не заболевал слишком часто, иначе он бы умер от беспокойства за Вас.

— Что? — переспросила Ташиги.

— О, капитан-чан, вице-адмирал сходил с ума от волнения. Точнее, напрямую он об этом не говорил, но я-то всё замечал каждый раз, когда он приходил сюда и интересовался, не проснулись ли Вы. В конце концов, я пообещал доложить ему, когда Вы очнётесь. Собственно, это я и собираюсь сделать, так что никуда не уходите.

Спустя несколько мгновений доктор вернулся вместе со Смокером. Ташиги вяло улыбнулась, на что Смокер ответил хмурым взглядом. Тогда девушка решила выяснить причину.

В один шаг мужчина оказался рядом с ней.

— Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось, Ташиги? — зарычал он.

— О ч-чём Вы? — жалобно пролепетала в ответ капитан.

— Ты должна знать, как поступить, если чувствуешь себя плохо. Последнее, что нужно этому судну — больной капитан, запершийся в каюте. У нас есть работа, которую мы обязаны выполнять.

Когда Смокер заговорил о беспомощности Ташиги, та ощутила внутри себя нарастающую волну гнева. И этот человек беспокоился за неё? Да он вёл себя так, словно она была во всём виновата!

— Не злитесь на меня, Смокер-сан, ведь это **Ваша** вина! — повысила она голос, указывая пальцем на мужчину.

Тот лишь удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— То есть как — моя вина?

— Потому что Вы не удосужились застегнуть мою блузку! — выпалила девушка.

В каюте воцарилась тишина, а вице-адмирал с капитаном сверлили друг друга взглядами. Он недоумённо; она с обидой.

— Пожалуй, я выйду на свежий воздух и оставлю вас наедине, — растерянно пробормотал доктор, спешно покидая каюту.

Смокер с минуту смотрел на девушку. С каких пор она настолько осмелела? Мужчина ухмыльнулся и прислонился спиной к стене, не сводя взгляда с подчинённой.

— Значит ты, наконец, решила перестать меня избегать и открыто обо всём поговорить, так?

— Н-ну… — Ташиги была смущена, потому что на самом деле не хотела ничего обсуждать, но должна была, — да, Смокер-сан. Я заболела из-за того, что Вы после обмена телами ходили с расстёгнутой блузкой.

— Однако, если бы твой организм не был слабым, это не стало бы проблемой, — невозмутимо произнёс он.

— Дело не в моём слабом организме, а в том, что нормальные люди на морозе так не ходят.

— Думаю, это расплата за то, что ты выглядела неуклюжей соплячкой, когда находилась в моём теле.

— Этого бы не случилось, если бы Ваше тело лучше поддавалось контролю, и особенно Ваши силы.

— Но даже в состоянии дыма я превосходно вижу. А ты слепа как грёбаная летучая мышь.

— По крайней мере, от меня не несёт сигарами. Не понимаю, как Вы ещё не задохнулись.

— Ты всегда после болезни превращаешься в спорщицу, Ташиги?

Девушка стыдливо покраснела, хотя её лицо до сих пор немного горело из-за лихорадки.

— Не исключено, Смокер-сан, — она сделала глубокий вдох, который тут же отозвался острой болью в груди, и закашлялась, — простите, но мне нужно отдохнуть.

Мужчина бросил на капитана короткий взгляд. Спутавшиеся длинные волосы, опухшие глаза, напряжённое дыхание и просто изнурённый вид. Он вздохнул и приблизился к ней.

— Я сожалею, — грубоватым голосом произнёс он, — обо всём. Ты не слабая, Ташиги. На самом деле в тебе больше мужества и сил, чем в любом другом человеке на этом корабле.

Ташиги была удивлена извинениями вице-адмирала. Может быть, он и правда беспокоился за неё. Может быть, словесная перепалка была способом показать, что ему не всё равно.

— С-спасибо, Смокер-сан.

Мужчина скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд от её улыбающегося лица.

 — Отдыхай, — приказал он напоследок и направился к двери.

— Слушаюсь, Смокер-сан, — прошептала Ташиги и вернулась в постель.

Смокер последний раз оглянулся на подчинённую и вышел из каюты, столкнувшись с ухмыляющимся доктором.

— Ты что здесь забыл? — рявкнул Смокер, а доктор миролюбиво пожал плечами:

— Ничего, вице-адмирал.

— Хорошо, — отвернулся мужчина, намереваясь уйти в свой кабинет.

— Я присмотрю за ней! — крикнул ему вслед врач. — Но если захотите опять посидеть с капитаном, как прошлой ночью…

Смокер мгновенно обернулся, смерив самодовольного врача испепеляющим взглядом.

— Я без колебаний отправлю тебя обратно в штаб-квартиру, если кто-то узнает, — угрожающе произнёс он.

— Я знаю, вице-адмирал, — улыбнулся в ответ доктор, — я знаю.

Смокер раздосадовано простонал, как вдруг врач выглянул из каюты.

— Она заснула, — шёпотом сообщил он.

Смокер промолчал, размышляя, стоит ли ему вернуться.

В следующий момент он уже сидел на стуле около кровати Ташиги и курил, охраняя мирный сон подчинённой.


End file.
